strong_female_protagonistfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Kim (Moonshadow)
Mary Kim, formerly known as the superhero Moonshadow, was a member of the Guardians. She can turn invisible, the only visual cues to her presence being a warping in the air. She is currently acting as a vigilante.Issue 5, Page 45 Background Mary was born around 1991 or 1992. Shortly after she developed her powers at fourteen, she, her family, and other biodynamics and their families were sent to Fort Charles for their protection and so the biodynamics could be studied.Issue 4, Page 36 There, she met Alison Green, Hector Jimenez, and Brad Hoek and they all agreed to start a [[The Guardians|superhero team called The Guardians]]. For the next six years, The Guardians would work as federally-subsidized mercenaries for the United States government. After Alison publicly revealed her secret identity and left the Guardians, things got worse for the team. Because there were no more prominent supervillains to fight, the Guardians and the other superheroes had to tackle regular crime. Without Alison there, normal crime-fighting had become more dangerous than fighting supervillains. The superheroes started to resent the situation they were put in as they received less glory and public support, but were dealing with more danger. With too many superheroes fighting, and often killing criminals, many faced going to jail because the rule of law was much more of a priority now that they weren't fighting supervillains.Issue 5, Page 31 Moonshadow ended up trying to fill in Alison's shoes by facing the worst of the danger because Pintsize was too specialized and Sonar was the worst in a fight. She became frustrated with her new role, stopped trusting her teammates, and especially resented Alison for leaving the group.Issue 5, Page 32 Appearance Mary Kim is a young woman of Asian decent with black hair and light brown eyes. She always wears her hair in a ponytail. As Moonshadow she wore a purple mask, a purple leotard over a pale blue bodysuit, brown gloves and boots, and a brown utility belt. Personality Before Alison left the group, she was withdrawn and never really talked much. She was infuriated when the Justice Department tried to get the Guardians to bust non-violent offenders, and almost left the team. Abilities and Powers She has the ability to turn invisible and manipulate light to project illusions. Brad has said that she is difficult to pay attention to, indicating that her powers may extend to whether people even think about her. She had some hand-to-hand combat abilities and her primary weapon is a white knife. Relationships Out all of the Guardians, she seemed to be closest to Brad. She, Hector and Brad all had to rely on each other because they were still children who really didn't know what they were doing, but Alison didn't rely on anyone but herself or think she or Brad were worth knowing. Issue 5, Page 30 Brad implies that she felt overshadowed by Alison in her childhood. Trivia None available. Appearances None available. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Biodynamic Individuals Category:Guardians Category:Superheroes